Candy sweet
by headstrong210
Summary: Another of those Gajeel and Levy goes on a mission one-shots. Sounds boring? Look at the title again and click to find out what it means. :) Gale if you read it.


**Headie:We're back with a new chapter!**

**Strongie:Did you miss us? We did'nt appear in the last chapter...**

**Headie:Yeesh. They only miss me, not you!**

**Strongie:M-m-meanie**

**Headie:Whatever. All the characters in this story belong to Mashima! only the oc and story belong to us!**

* * *

The little exceed stared at the Fairytail guild, which had fallen onto the ground and fainted due to sheer nonsense. The exceed didn't understand a thing they had said. _Why did they think I was acting when I said I didn't know what Fairytail was? _The little exceed sighed and sat on the table, staring at them. They stayed down for a loooooong time. After what seemed like forever, it heard a few voices by the stairs and turned to it. There, was a blue exceed with a green ribbon on its neck, a white exceed drinking tea and a black exceed with a scar in its face.

"Yeah! We're gonna have fish today!"The blue exceed yelled while doing a little dance. "Hey Natsu guess what-AIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What is it Happy?"The white exceed answered, putting its huge cup of tea down.

"L-l-look at the guild!" Happy answered, completely horrified.

"Wow….I thought no one could knock Gajeel out like that…." The black cat said with the same horrified look on its face.

"W-whoever d-did this m-must be r-r-really strong!" Happy stuttered, looking around the guild for the cause of this chaos.

"Happy, Pantherlily, look." the white cat mumbled, pointing at the bluish-grey exceed, which was sitting on the table, staring at the guild members.

"It's an exceed…..Are exceeds this strong?" Pantherlily asked. "If it is, this is scary."

"Let's try approaching it slowly….."

The three exceeds slowly walked to the little exceed, every step full of caution. They tried not to have complete eye contact with it, due to Happy's theory of it being able to make people faint by just looking into its eyes. First, they went to wake their dragon-slayers up. They shook and whispered and mumbled and hit, but nothing worked. It left them with plan E.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Pantherlily yelled and turned into his bigger form with a sword in his hand, pointing it to the little exceed. "I don't know how or why you knocked out the whole guild, but right now just tell us who you are and why you're here!"

The little exceed just stared at him. She took little steps towards him and took a good stare at his face. She smiled happily.

"Wow! I finally met another exceed! And three of them!"It yelled, putting its tiny hands in the air. It did a little dance on the table but then accidently fell off and landed on Gajeel's head. Gajeel immediately woke up with a yell.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA! Pantherlily get off my head!"

Gajeel jumped up and faced Pantherlily.

"Wait. If you're standing there, what's on my head?"

"The bluish-grey exceed." The white cat answered flatly. This made Gajeel freak out even more.

"GET OFF MY HEAD, EXCEED!" Gajeel screamed as he shook his head around, trying to get the little exceed off his head.

"P-p-p-p-put m-me d-d-d-d-d-down first…"

"Iron face! You scream too loud!" Natsu yelled, annoyed.

"The godamn blue grey exceed is on my head!"

"So what?"Natsu yelled back "Scared of an exceed?"

"You asked for it ash brain! Roar of the iron dragon!"

"That all ya got? Fire dragon's roar!"

"STOOOOOOP!"

Master came in from the door. And boy, he was annoyed.

"I go to a guild master meeting and when I come back, I see everyone knocked out and you 2 fighting!"

"It's all the exceed's fault!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled at the same time, pointing at the little exceed on top of Gajeel's head.

Master slowly walked across a floor of fainted guild members to Gajeel and motioned for him to put the exceed down. Gajeel plucked it out of his head and slammed it onto the table. _Should have done that earlier._ Gajeel thought angrily. Master turned to the exceeds.

" So, what exactly happened here?"

"U-uh…."Happy gulped and took a deep breath." Ok. So me, panther and Charles were flying down the stairs and they said we could have fish tonight and so I was so happy I did a dance in the air and I turned to the guild to tell natsu that but then I saw the whole guild was lying on the floor Then we saw the blue grey cat staring at them from a table and we thought she caused all this and so we tried to wake our dragon-slayers up but we failed and so we cornered her using pantherlily and then she stared at him then went happy happy because she found another exceed and then she started dancing but then she fell on Gajeel's head and then…pant…..pant…."

Mater sweat-dropped and then turned to Gajeel and Natsu.

"So, would you two mind telling me what happened before ….Actually, never mind that I'll just ask Erza when she wakes up…"

"Does that mean you don't trust us master?" the two yelled. "So mean….."

"So, little exceed, did you come here alone?" Master asked the little exceed.

"No. My onee-chan is in the infirmary."

"So, two exceeds traveling together, eh?"

"No. My onee-chan is human."

"What?"

"It's right master."Erza was suddenly next to master "There's a young girl about 9 years old in the infirmary room."

"That's weird…. How can an exceed and a human be blood related?"

As master and the rest talked about it, the whole guild slowly woke up.

"Curse that little exceed…" Gray mumbled.

Once the whole guild woke up they started talking about the little exceed and the young girl. This matter was too weird. An exceed that eats ice, has the ability to freeze objects, and has no idea what Fairytail is. A young girl who looks almost the same as Erza, and was travelling in the middle of a blizzard. Weird. They heard a creak from the infirmary door. The young girl peeked out. And scanned the guild for her cat.

"Nee. We've got to go. They'll catch up with us." She said with a straight face, but her voice had tints of worry in it.

"But onee-chan I think its safer here than the last location….."

"You know what I mean."

"….Hai."

The young girl went back into the room and Nee bowed at the guild.

"Thank you for saving me and onee-chan. Sorry for the trouble I caused here. Fairytail is an exciting place. "

"Wait! What's all this supposed to mean?"Erza yelled at the exceed. "You haven't explained all this nonsense!"

* * *

**Headie: This is EPIC!My ideas are AWESOME!**

**Strongie:Not. What happened to Natsu and Gajeel when master was talking to Erza?**

**Headie:Thats a writing problem, not a idea problem!**

**Stongie:But you did'nt tell me what to write!**

**Headie:I thought writers were supposed to be creative!**

**Strongie:But my job is to write out your ideas!**

**Headie: Weah, I know I'm awesome, no need to say so**

**Strongie:...**


End file.
